Unidentified
by Daisuke Daichi
Summary: The Konaha 12 are told that instead of going on missions Ex The 1st mission w/ Sai . They are to be trained under an Anbu to get stronger. Directed from Ch 281 in the manga. There are no pairings at the moment but that might change. R&R please


Unidentified

**Chapter One**

**This story is somewhat an AT. You'll see what I mean but know that this is right after Naruto a crew get back from saving Gaara from the Akatsuki and before they meet Sai. If you aren't up to date with the manga there might be some spoilers later on. I don't own anything.**

**Story Start:**

The Konoha twelve, well ten, were at training ground 54, one of the new training grounds. They were all just lounging, except Lee who was doing push-ups to pass the time, waiting for their teachers to arrive.

"I'm so bored. When is Kakashi-sensei supposed to get here?" Naruto yelled out to no one in particular.

"He'll get here whenever, probably with our sensei to and the others also. He is still recovering, remember that." Shikamaru said while lying down and looking at the clouds. Naruto just sighed and sat down sulking. It was quiet for a few more minutes until The Hokage arrived with the teachers in question.

"Tsunade Baa-chan, what are you doing here?" Naruto called out to them.

"I'm here to talk to you all." She replied, with a calm and sound expression. Naruto became serious and the rest of them walked closer to hear her.

"Since Team Kakashi and Team Gai have returned from their mission to save the Kazekage, I have been thinking. Both teams faced Akatsuki members, and the only reason you weren't killed was because you had high Jonin-level ninja with you. I have decided you will all be staying in the village the next few months, training under one of my best Anbu." Everybody stared at her for a few moments as it sunk in.

"But Tsunade-sama, what about Sasori's spy?" Sakura said to her master in worry.

"Yes this could be our final chance to save Sasuke before Orochimaru takes over his body. No way am I giving up this chance to save him, dattebayo."

"Yes you will give up your chance and I will be sending Asuma, Kurenai, Gai and an Anbu to rendezvous with Sasori's spy."

"A-ano, Tsunade-sama, w-what about Shino-kun? H-he is a-away on a mission at the m-moment." Hinata asked, quietly, but interrupting Naruto from protesting the Hokage's choice

"I have deemed that he doesn't need this training." She replied to the question. Everyone started protesting, the sensei of the boy in question, included.

"Silence." The Hokage yelled over the ninja, "My decision is final." She waited for everyone to calm down.

"Now Naruto, Sakura, you two will be getting a new teammate. He'll be here with the rest of you, tomorrow at ten o'clock." She turned to leave, but was interrupted by Shikamaru making an effort to asking a question.

"Tsunade-sama, what about Kakashi-sensei, where will he be if not going the mission to rendezvous with the spy?"

"He'll be here with you watching your progress and helping the ANBU. He is still recovering but he knows more about how Anbu act and will be able to help him in your training." After explaining, Shikamaru nodded and went back over to the place he had been resting before the Hokage came.

"Come with me to meet the Anbu that's going to teach and train with them." She said directing it to the Jonin. They all disappeared to go meet the Anbu.

"So how strong do you think the Anbu is going to be?" Naruto asked.

"Baka, he's going to be strong after all he's an Anbu." She told him while he was on the ground due to fact that Sakura punched him.

- With Tsunade and the Jonin-

They entered Tsunade's office wondering who would be teaching their students. Tsunade sat down at her desk and sighed. Not that they knew but she hadn't even told the Anbu in question. He had just returned from a mission and had a few days off. She reached into her drawer and pulled out a scroll. She bit her thumb and ran the blood across the scroll. There was a puff of smoke and a larger than normal spider.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama, what can I do for you?" It spoke.

"Go get your master, tell him I would like to speak to him."

"Hai." It said again as it puffed away to go get its master. The Jonin watched the interaction apprehensively. The Jonin sat in silence wondering who the Anbu was. Their questions were answered a few minutes later when the Anbu arrived standing on the window sill with the spider on his shoulder. He was quite easily six foot. His hair was a dark brown that was messy and almost like an afro. He wore the standard Anbu clothing with a bird mask. The mask had several unique markings to separate him from his fellow Anbu. There were only two differences to him compared to other Anbu. The first was he had a grey scarf-like piece of fabric around his neck and the bottom part of his mask. The second was that he didn't have the normal katana on his back; instead he had a weapon holding scroll.

"Tsunade-sama, Ryou said you wanted to speak to me." It wasn't a question but a fact. She was looking down at a piece of paper, immersed in it.

"Yes, I have a mission for you."

"Whoa, just wait a sec. You have told him about it yet?" Asuma said.

"Yes I haven't but you're willing to do it right, Falcon?"

"Yes I serve will serve Konaha in any way you deem necessary, Tsunade-sama." He replied. A tick mark appeared on her forehead for no noticeable reason.

"And how many times have I told you not to add the Sama to the end of my name?" She told him agitated. The Jonin looked shocked and confused. As the Anbu answered you could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Multiple times and you will continue to." Tsunade sighed and looked over to the Jonin. Their faces were all very hilarious. Tsunade explained before they reached the wrong conclusion.

"Falcon is stronger than me. Though I am a higher rank, it feels wrong for him to call me Sama when he is stronger."

They were all still silent, even Gai who she thought would be going on about youth by now. She handed the Anbu the scroll she had been reading over earlier and another one with it. He read through both of them quickly.

"I accept the mission. Should they know?" He said while looking at the Jonin.

"I don't think so Falcon. It would be a liability. You may go now. Come to the Training ground mentioned at ten o'clock tomorrow."

"Hai. Here is Ryou back." He said giving the summons back and disappeared with the Body Flicker Jutsu.

"Well any questions?" They were silent, but the questions were in their heads. It wasn't a good idea to make Tsunade mad when she was already agitated.

"Okay good. You may leave please be ready for your mission tomorrow. Kakashi don't be late to the training grounds.

"Hai." They said in unison and walked out of the room. Tsunade sighed and smiled. This is going to be so great to watch unfold, she thought to herself and got back to the work as a Hokage.

**Okay well here is the first chapter. Please review even if they are flames I need work on my writing. If you want any couples tell me. Also for any of you that figured out who Falcon is good for you… Any way that's all I have to say for now I'll try to update soon, but I'm doing library volunteer hours, a sport, and a sport conditioning camp. And on top of that a bunch of other crap.**


End file.
